


桃花赋

by beijiuqinghuan



Category: Spaced
Genre: M/M, sp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijiuqinghuan/pseuds/beijiuqinghuan





	桃花赋

★.庄尧×傅尘远（刑讯官×特务）  
★.竹马竹马设定，各自为营背景  
★.民国风，sp预警，长篇短篇不定  
01  
“委屈了？”  
那三个字轻飘飘落在傅尘远的耳边，夹杂着庄尧的温热吐息，与冬日里的冰冷空气对比鲜明，激得他狠狠一颤。  
四方壁室，烛火摇晃映着床榻上两人的身影。  
庄尧话语刚落，傅尘远一声嗤笑，随即侧了身子挣开那人的怀抱，好整以暇地倚在床头看着他道：  
“先生眼力愈发好了。”  
“承蒙夸奖。”  
傅尘远本是三分戏谑三分调侃，谁知庄尧答得不卑不亢，倒叫他接不了后话。  
“你还真是....”  
身形一顿，那人忽的低低笑起来，薄唇张合吐出半句话，惹得庄尧眉眼一挑，侧目望去。  
眼前的人将头发干练地疏在耳后，露出一双轻佻的桃眸；眼角下一颗泪痣倒是衬得他肌肤白皙，平白添了三分气质。  
庄尧没问傅尘远的后半句话是什么，起身走向桌前，挑选东西的片刻间，没头没脑地来了句：  
“傅二少这副模样，不去做戏子，可惜了。”  
这评价不见的是褒义，傅尘远敛了笑，眯着眼瞧过来：“庄尧，你倒是好本事。我叫你一句先生，你回我一句二少？”  
“礼尚往来罢了。”  
庄尧边说着边擦拭着挑中的东西。  
傅尘远自觉无趣，不再与庄尧说话，眼见着男人的动作，知晓正戏终是来了。  
他定睛一瞧，庄尧的手中正是一条长鞭。  
“庄尧，你们这儿，对俘虏的待遇够好啊。”  
傅尘远不慌不忙，依旧慵懒地靠着床沿，抬眸对上庄尧的眼神，也并未有任何躲闪。  
庄尧沉默了一瞬，随即翻转手腕，对着傅尘远勾唇轻笑：  
“对你，自然是要好的。”  
“傅二少，请吧。”  
02  
从床上躺着到地上跪着不过是刹那的事。  
庄尧走近傅尘远的身侧，俯身抬起他的下巴，那双深邃的眼眸不紧不慢地打量过他光裸的全身。  
“呵，”男人沉着声音道，“怕么？”  
傅尘远的双手本被一根铁链禁锢起来吊在身后，由于重心在前，则不得不弯着腰跪在地上来维持姿势。此时下颌被庄尧用力捏着，着实难受得紧。  
听到庄尧的问话，他眨了眨眼：  
“我怕，怎么会不怕。”  
没想到是这般回答，庄尧自认傅尘远向来不按常理，果然听得他后面跟了句——  
“先生放过我？”  
“放过？”  
冷笑一声，庄尧终于耗尽了性子，不愿再陪着傅尘远演戏：“我怕是好好疼你还来不及。”  
再不耐费心思在口舌上，男人索性绕到他的身后，右脚不轻不重地踢了踢他的膝盖。  
“分开。”  
那是作为一个刑讯官的语气，不容反抗，也不容置疑。  
傅尘远没接话却也没反抗，双膝认命地往两边移了移，直直将自己那脆弱的地儿生生送到男人的眼皮底下。  
庄尧的眸里几乎带上了猩红的血性，掂了掂手里的凶器后，轻而易举地挥起，毫不犹豫地一鞭落在翕合的小//穴处。  
啪。  
花蕊边的嫩肉以肉眼可见之速红肿起来，一瞬剧烈的疼痛从身后传来，激得那人整个身子都晃了一晃。  
清脆的响声回荡在偌大的狱室，随即而来的是傅尘远压抑的呻吟。  
庄尧俯下身子，手指轻巧地探进两股间一按，不外乎跪着的那人再次颤了一颤。  
“阿远几年不见，还是这般怕疼的模样。”  
他在傅尘远的身后用手指打着转儿，瞧着傅尘远被欺负狠了的模样没由来的一阵邪火窜过腹下。  
“长夜漫漫，我们不急。”


End file.
